yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Begin the Element of Surprise/Rescuing the Alicorns/Pythor reforms
Here is how the Element of Surprise begins in The Overlord Unleashed. At the Ponyville entrance, Capper disguises himself as a pastry chef delivering a congratulatory cake for the Overlord, and the ponies pull the cake cart while pretending to be captured. Two Stone Warriors were guarding the entrance, making sure no one else gets through. Capper: Uh, yeah, I got a delivery here for a Mister "The Overlord". I was given explicit instructions to bring this here cake to this here castle's throne room. But as they look suspicious, they point their swords at him. While inside the cake, Grubber couldn't resist the taste. Grubber: (inside the cake) I can't resist the inside of the cake! Nya: (inside the cake) Don't even think about it, Grubber. Back outside the cake, Capper had to make sure he keeps stalling. Capper: All right, then. Look here. Could one o' y'all go be a pal, go tell your boss he's not getting his "congratulations on subduing defenseless pastel ponies" cake? 'Cause I don't wanna be the one responsible for the big guy missing his special dessert. You know what I'm saying? As Capper looks back his pony friends counting 3... 2... 1, the two Stone Warriors let them passed. Capper: (winked at his friends) Thank you kindly, Fellas. I'mma be sure and put in a good word for the botha y'all. With Pinkie Pie feeling joyful, Applejack had to give her a quick reminder. Applejack: (quietly) Pinkie, quit looking so happy! Ya ain't fooling nopony! Pinkie Pie: (quietly) Oh! Okay! (pretends to be sad) Starlight Glimmer: (quietly) So far so good, let's hope we're not too late. When they got into Ponyville, the Stone Army, Nindroid Army, Anacondrai Worshippers, and Dark Scorpion, Bat and Spider Tribes were everywhere. Stone Scout: Mmm! Pie! (notices the cake) Oh, hello, Cake! (comes up to the cake) Ooh! Don't mind if I do! Then, he begins to scrap the icing. Stone Scout: Mmm! That's some, like, gourmet icing! (notices SpongeBob's eyes) Who puts eyeballs in filling? But as his eyes blinked, the Stone Scout realized it was a false cake. Stone Scout: (hyperventilates) Guards! As SpongeBob use his karate skills to beat him up, the Stone Army and Nindroid Army, the Anacondrai Worshippers, and the Dark Scorpion, Bat and Spider Tribes notice the cake was a trap. Capper: Uh-oh. Plan B? Rainbow Dash: The jig is up! As Rainbow Dash gave a good kick, the rescue party begin their fight. Captain Celaeno: Come on! With the CMC begin their fight, Mullet watch their backs along with the Serpentine Army. Mullet: Harr! (took out a few dark scorpions) The Serpentine fought off the Anacondrai Worshippers. As Skystar dodged, she carry one Stone Warrior. Princess Skystar: Oof! (grunts) Gotcha! Then, she dropped them at the other Stone Army like bowling pins. Squabble: (squawks) With Squabble above a few dark spiders, he used the raft to keep them stuck together. Lix Spittle: (grunts) As Lix Spittle use her sharp fork on her tail, she stick it on one reared of a Stone Warrior. Lix Spittle: (laughs) Doubloon used his Spinjitzu against the dark spiders, while Clancee used the wet floor to take out the Nindroids and Dogshank took out a lot of Stone Warriors. Applejack: (grunting) As Applejack used her lasso to tie down the dark scorpions and dark spiders, Rarity, Capper and Viper used the giant ribbon to tie down the dark bats. Rarity: Lovely! Then, Pinkie Pie came up to a Stone Warrior. Pinkie Pie: Surprise! Stone Warrior: (surprised grunts) Suddenly, Pinkie pops out of the box. Pinkie Pie: Double surprise!! At last, she hits it with one cupcake as she throws a lot more. Pinkie Pie: Whee! (laughs) Then, Fluttershy came up to one Stone Warrior. Fluttershy: (whimpers) Ooh! Stone Warrior: (growls at her) Then, she begins to talk some sense into it. Fluttershy: You seem tense. Do you wanna talk about it? Then, the Stone Warrior gave one confuse look. Stone Warrior: Huh? Meanwhile with Po and the Fives, they begin their fight with the other Stone Army. Tigress: Impressive, Dragon Warrior! What's the plan? Po: Step one, enter Ponyville! Viper: What's step two? Po: Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far. Tigress: Po! Po: Er... get to the Castle of Friendship as save Twilight and the princesses! And at that, Po and the Furious Five leap into the approaching Stone Army, Nindroid, Dark Scorpion, Dark Bat and Dark Spider army and a tremendous battle begins. In the midst of the fight, Po grabs a Stone Warrior and slams his head on the floor, knocking him out. Po: Viper, Puppet of Death! He flings the unconscious wolf in Viper's direction, she catches and wraps around his torso in midair. Viper: Tigress! Tigress catches Viper and the Nindroids on her back. She begins traveling through the mass army on all fours, as Viper manipulates the sword-wielding arms and uses them against their enemies. As Po is fighting, the Stone Army approaching his back are suddenly taken out by none other than Master Storming Ox himself. Master Croc suddenly leaps out of the river and split-kicks two dark scorpions, landing beside Ox in the same position. Croc: Chum! Bah! Justice is served! Then, Shifu was rapidly approaching, flinging Stone, Nindroid, Dark Scorpion, Dark Bat and Dark Spider Army into the air with no effort at all. He leaps into view. Now shown without his green shawl, he kicks away several wolves in midair, and lands perfectly on Oogway's staff. He then swiftly dispatches the army surrounding his fellow warriors. As for Ronin, he make ready to use R.E.X. Shifu: Quickly! Go save Twilight, Celesita, Luna, and Cadance! Ray: We'll hold them off! Li Shan: Keep going! Maya: We got this! Sensei Garmadon: Like old times, Wu. Sensei Wu: Like old times, Garmadon. As the rescue party fought off the army, the Stone Warrior Fluttershy ran into was crying. Stone Warrior: (crying) Fluttershy: Let it all out. The Rescue Party: Fluttershy! Fluttershy: Oh! Sorry, our time is up. Buh-bye! (took off) Stone Warrior: Goodbye! Just as they were getting close to the castle, a lot more armies are on their way. Princess Skystar: Keep going! Shelly? Sheldon? So, Skystar then threw Shelly and Sheldon at a Stone Swordman. Shelly and Sheldon: (chattering) As they block him right in the eyes, Skystar fought them off along with the pirates. Stone Swordsman: (grunts) I can't see! Silverstream: Go, Cousin Skystar! Suddenly, they're being stopped by the guards. Applejack: Uh-oh. Capper: (to Spike and Smolder) Hey, ain't you two the fire-breathing dragons? With that thought out, they used their fire breath at the guards. Spike and Smolder: (breath fire) Capper: (laughs) Po: Woo-Hoo! Feel the Fire! At last, they finally reach the throne room. Then, Pythor notices the rescue party from here. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What is this?! Twilight Sparkle: It's my friends! Princess Celestia: They've come to help! The Overlord: Yeah, yeah! The Magic of Friendship, blah blah blah! (working his dark magic) I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now! At last, the Overlord released the Great Devourer to guard over the Castle of Friendship. Po: That is one big snake! Ken: It's the Great Devourer! Soon, the Great Devourer begins her rampage. The Overlord: (laughing) Meanwhile with Ronin, he was almost done with R.E.X. Capper: Uh-oh. Rarity and Fluttershy: (yelp) As the Furious Five tried to take her down, she hits them each. The Overlord: (maniacal laughter) Yeah! Then, Capper had to help his pony friends. Capper: Move them hooves, ponies! When they took shelter, Pythor remembered that the Great Devourer nearly devoured him. Pythor P. Chumsworth: Overlord, releasing the Great Devourer isn't part of the plan! The Overlord: (laughs) Who cares about the plan?! Pythor P. Chumsworth: What?! But we had a deal! The Overlord: Get with the program! I used you! It's kinda what I do. When the rescue party came to save the princesses, Pythor fought the Overlord. Pythor P. Chumsworth: You'll regret breaking your promise! The Overlord: Enough! Outraged, the Overlord blasted Pythor out of the throne room. Pythor P. Chumsworth: What have I done?! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Pythor needs help! Then, the Great Devourer spots the princesses and licks her lips in hunger. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Princess Celestia: She spotted us! Princess Luna: Back off! Princess Cadance: We can't defend ourselves! The Great Devourer slithers up into the air, hissing extremely loudly. The Great Devourer roars in the princesses' faces and sniffs them with her tongue and flicks it before slithering to get a better look at them. Slithering back, the Great Devourer licks her lips in hunger as the Princesses gasp. The Great Devourer was about to devour them, but Ronin came just in time with his R.E.X. Ronin: No one devours my friends! Viper: Ronin! Star Swirl the Bearded: He made it! Stygian: And with a machine of his own! With Ronin distracting the Great Devourer, the Overlord had to attend his wedding. The Overlord: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to attend to. Just as the Overlord took off, Fizzlepop had to get Pythor away from the Great Devourer. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Hold on, Pythor. I got you. Pythor P. Chumsworth: But I was your enemy. Why helping me after everything I've done? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Because friends care for each other, Pythor. Princess Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Stygian taught me that, just as I've learned from Grubber. With that given a thought, Pythor realized how right she is about the Magic of Friendship. Just as the Great Devourer was about to consume the princesses, Ronin took her down, knocking her out. Ronin: Down you go. Meanwhile, Nadakhan was about finish preforming the wedding. The Overlord: What's taking so long? (to Cryptor, Acronix, and Krux) You three, block the doors. So, Cryptor, Acronix, and Krux blocked the door. The Overlord: Finish it. Nadakhan: May we have the rings? So, Min-Droid brings out the rings. One through the Overlord's left hand, the other through the Preeminent's left tentacle. Nadakhan: And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Just as the Overlord kissed the Preeminent, Cryptor, Acronix, and Krux were knocked down. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626